


Paper Rings, Picture Frames, and Dirty Dreams

by ScarletSorceress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dragon Tries To Be A Good Dad, Established Relationship, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABO, Let these boys be soft and in love, M/M, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Sabo is not amused, The Revolutionaries add a few surprises to their Chief's Birthday party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Until he finds out what the surprises are and then he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSorceress/pseuds/ScarletSorceress
Summary: Sabo really did not have the time to be indulging his comrades' flights of fancy today. He was stressed out, running on five shots of espresso, and needed to get these damn invoices filed correctly before finance sacrificed his smoking carcass to their paperwork god. So why, when he was fucking busy, did Dragon order him to take the evening off??Shit, it wasn't someone's birthday, was it?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Paper Rings, Picture Frames, and Dirty Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Sabo!!!
> 
> Another year passed and I'm still hopelessly besotted with this boy XD A feeling Ace shares. You guys can thank Knightowl for the basic premise of this one-shot, she really helped me out when I realised how close my boy's birthday actually was. 
> 
> Titled inspired by 'Paper Rings' by Taylor Swift, Lover Album, so I highly recommend listening to it as you read this fic.  
> Enjoy~

He was twitching.

Paranoia was running rampant through his veins, and it was only Dragon's words that had stopped him from keeping his Observation at max. 

" _They want to surprise their Chief. Just for today, let them."_

What was so special about today?

Sabo didn't think anything was due (he _knew_ there wasn't anything due, he organised most of it). Their next strategy meeting wasn't until Monday; everyone got paid last week, so it wasn't that. Were holidays up for review? Did he have more requests to approve? 

Fuck he hoped not. 

Working on everyone's holiday requests would be a shit surprise. 

But, given how much everyone was smiling at him, he supposed it made sense. Only three things got people this happy; holidays, payday, and revolution. Especially when the first two are the result of the third. 

So Sabo was _trying_. 

Trying so hard to keep his senses locked down, even if it made him twitchier than usual to have his left side suddenly go dark. Koala hadn't left his side much today anyway, so there was comfort in that. Or there would have been if she hadn't been grinning like a maniac for the past two hours.

~~_No matter what anyone said about her, Sabo knew the truth. Koala was the Devil!_ ~~

But still, he had almost made it through the day! This peculiar, very stressful day. 

Now all Sabo wanted was to eat until he passed out or to curl up underneath his blankets until everything stopped. That sounded nice; not having to worry about finances, people-pleasing, or god forbid, medical. It was nice that, due to how busy he'd been, the medical team hadn't been able to hound him as much as they usually do. His last mission went fine, no need for them to worry so much. 

"You're thinking dumb things again, Sabo-kun," Koala commented with a smile, tugging him down a hallway when he tried to go another way. He was still getting used to this new place. 

"I am not," Sabo huffed, crossing his arms but following her all the same. It wasn't worth the argument. "And get out of my brain; it's unnerving when you do that."

"It's called knowing you," Koala rolled her eyes, smacking him lightly on the stomach. Lightly for her, at least. And she wondered why he was bruised all the time? "You get a look on your face when you think something stupid."

"Do not," he grumbled, rubbing at his stomach to alleviate the pain. 

"Do too," Koala shot back, grinning as they finally rounded the right corner to get to the mess. 

She held up a hand, stopping him from opening the door. But when he turned to her for an explanation, she reached up and cupped his cheeks, rubbing soothing circles under his eyes. 

"You work too hard, Sabo-kun," She murmured, pulling him down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Pulling back, she smiled at him, pride clear in her eyes. Sending warmth through his heart that almost made this day worth it. "So enjoy this, please. We all want to make this evening the best it can be." 

And before he could even ask what was so special about this evening, she slipped through the door. Leaving him standing alone for the first time that day. 

Suddenly the doors looked ten times more intimidating than they had before. If this was what all the secrecy was leading up to...

Gritting his teeth, he cautiously opened the door, cursing his leader for making him agree to no Observation. 

He was really cursing Dragon in his head when he flinched from a loud bang above his head. Startled, he looked up, catching streamers falling across his head. Above him was a banner, though he couldn't quite tilt his head right to see it. 

A roar of greeting tore his attention away, snapping his eyes to the _number of people_ crammed into the room. He could see Betty in the back there and Dragon in the front with Koala and Hack at his sides. Karasu was perched in a corner, raising a glass in his direction, and bright blue hair pulled his attention to the people right in the middle. 

To the two hats that were striding towards him, raven hair and beaming smiles shocking his poor heart back into beating. What were they doing here??

"Happy Birthday, Sabo!!" Luffy cheered, slamming into him with a gleeful laugh, Ace coming up close behind. 

"Wha-" Sabo floundered, still caught off guard because, _what were they doing here?_

 _"_ We came to see you," Ace grinned, slinging his arm around Sabo's shoulders. "Since we've missed so many of your birthdays, we both wanted to be here for this one."

Why they had missed so many years remained unsaid. Twelve years of separation still stung. 

"It's my birthday?" Sabo checked, resisting the urge to pinch himself as he desperately sought out Dragon in the crowd. Was it really?

The self-satisfied smirk on Dragon's face gave away the truth.

Fuck.

It really _was_ his birthday. 

"Motherfucker," Sabo grumbled, finally detangling his limbs to hug Luffy back. "You two couldn't have given me a warning?" 

"Why would we warn you about your surprise party?" Luffy laughed, burrowing into his side. 

"Because your father's a dickhead, and I just lost a ten-year-long bet," Sabo griped, not really meaning any of the aggression in his words. Knowing his brothers wouldn't be offended by his tone, he flipped Dragon off behind Luffy's back, sending his boss into deep laughter. 

"You lost a bet?" Ace marvelled, kicking them all into moving as he guided them all towards a table. Probably a smart move; they had been blocking the doorway. 

"I bet Dragon would never be able to surprise me on my birthday," Sabo admitted, thinking back fondly to that day. "Granted, I didn't know when my birthday _was_ at that point. We just celebrated when the revolutionaries picked me up." 

"It sounds like there should be more of a story to that story?" Ace needled, grinning when Sabo stuck his tongue out at him. 

"A story you don't need to hear," Sabo insisted, turning to put all his attention on Luffy. One flash of that devilish smile and Sabo would blabber. He knew himself too well to give Ace that kind of an opening. So, to his little brother, he turned. Hopefully, Luffy would save him. "Speaking of stories, though, what've you been up to, Luffy? Still giving Law an absolute headache?"

"Toroa's been great!" Luffy beamed, launching immediately into a tale all about his fellow captain and the misadventures their two crews got up to. And the more Luffy spoke, the more Sabo felt like he should send the Heart Captain a gift basket of some sort. Lots of booze and paracetamol, for sure. He deserved it after being thrown into Luffy's craziness day after day. 

His comrades came up to him at several points, well wishes and praises spilling from their lips till Sabo was red in the face. Ace and Luffy always seemed delighted when these people would show up, grilling them for stories about what Sabo had been like. 

Growing up in the revolution had undoubtedly been an experience. And, as fun, as it would have been to grow up with his brothers back on Dawn, Sabo honestly couldn't regret the way he'd been raised. It hit him hardest when they were sitting down with Dragon, of all people, telling his son stories about the boy he'd raised instead. And Luffy seemed delighted that Sabo had been _cared_ for. It didn't matter to him that Dragon should have been there for him because Dragon had been there for _Sabo_. Dragon had done his best, and that was something Sabo would always be thankful for. Even if he knew Ace was sometimes still conflicted, torn between appreciation and hatred, as he often was. 

"So there he was, tiny thing that barely came up to my waist, and he was bossing around my commanders like he had always done so," Dragon chuckled, ignoring the warning look his second gave him. Sabo should have known that he had been saving all the embarrassing stories for when Ace and Luffy came to visit. "They were so shocked; they didn't even realise until two hours later that they were following his orders that whole time." 

"Second in command, even when you were twelve," Ace chuckled, nudging him in the ribs as Sabo buried his face in his arms. 

"Sabo's the best at organising," Luffy agreed, nodding his head in approval of what Dragon was saying. "He always planned what we should do."

"Only for you and Ace to ignore me," Sabo pointed out dryly, voice muffled by his arms and the table. Seriously, why was this his life? 

"We all learnt very quickly not to ignore Sabo when he was telling us what to do," Dragon chuckled, slipping something from his coat and pushing it over to his Chief. "Better listen to him than wake up with frogs in your bed. Where you even found them, I do not want to know."

Okay, Sabo would give Dragon that one. But their screams had been too good.

"Always causing trouble, huh?" Ace muttered in his ear, his breath causing a shiver to go down Sabo's neck. Rubbing at his skin, Sabo sent Ace a half-hearted glare, sitting up to inspect what Dragon had just given him. 

Carefully unpeeling the paper revealed a thin book, with a plain cover of deep blue leather. 

"I know you've had to censer yourself a lot over the years you've been with us," Dragon said softly, watching as Sabo carefully flipped the book open at the first page. Smiling slightly as the young man's eyes went wide. "But these are what I can give you; memories to keep."

The book was filled with photos. Candid shots of his life in the army, starting from that damn hospital bed and ending on a photo of him and his brothers finally reuniting. There was a picture of him sneaking out the kitchen with full cheeks at twelve, another when he was draped over Hack's visibly bandaged shoulder (he had won a clean sweep in their battle royal), one when Dragon had had to carry him back to the ship because he'd gone and broken his leg. So many moments, all key to who he was. But taken in such a way that, if you didn't know these people, you wouldn't have a clue about the context of each shot. 

And for someone like Sabo, who struggled so so hard with not recording these memories in any tangible way, this gift was more precious than anything else he could have received. It was proof of who he was, in a way that, if he lost all his memories again, he'd be able to see he had had a _good_ life. 

"Okay, so maybe he isn't a total dickbag," Ace allowed, resting his chin on Sabo's shoulder as he peered down at the images. 

Snorting, Sabo knocked their heads together gently. That was probably as accepting as Ace was ever going to be when it came to Dragon. Eh, he'd take it at this point. Just so he didn't feel so torn with every visit; between Ace and the Revolution, it sometimes scared him how fickle his loyalty seemed to be. 

"Hey, you alright?" Ace was looking at him, worry wearing a crease between his brows. A hand, large and warm, rested against his back, grounding him deeper in that moment. And Sabo couldn't hold back the smile for the man Ace had become whilst he wasn't looking. 

"I'm fine," He chuckled, breaking their gaze to close the book of treasured times. "Just...wasn't expecting this..."

"What, the book? Or something else?" Ace smirked, sending sunlight pouring into Sabo's veins. Half of him wanted to scoff and turn away, maybe shove Ace's face and his damn knowing eyes into the table. But the other half of him?

He was content to remain a little bit longer in the filtered light, warm and laughter singing in his mind, surrounded by smiles that used to haunt him. His leader ~~father~~ across from him, his little brother ~~King~~ on his right, and his oldest friend ~~lover~~ at his back. It took a while for him to get there, but Sabo was so fucking grateful he had made it. This was worth it all; the pain, the scars, the tears, the blood, the _memories._

Just sitting here was enough for him. 

"Sabo hasn't even opened our presents yet!" Luffy exclaimed distantly, excitement washing over them like a tidal wave. Faintly, Sabo heard the scrape of a chair, the mad giggling that accompanied his brother like a cloak, and a shriek of an unsuspecting crewmate. 

But he still didn't move. Eyes closed and leaning into the comforting warmth at his back. 

"Happy Birthday Sabo," Dragon muttered before his presence glided away, soft to Sabo's senses in a way that always spelt protection. Love, faith and courage; what would he have been without Dragon to guide him in these principles? 

Ace's hand slid against his back until it was curled around his side. Not restricting, merely supporting; an invitation to lay his head and a declaration if he chose to stand. The curl of that smile pressed against his shoulder, ebony waves tickling his neck and Sabo felt his smile grow. 

"What are you doing?" Sabo chuckled, relaxing further into the embrace. 

"Holding you."

"I can feel that," Finally opening his eyes, Sabo peered down at Ace, soft amusement curling in his stomach. "Why?"

"You were getting lost in your head again," Ace rolled his eyes, but he didn't move. If anything, he pulled Sabo even closer. "Can't have the birthday boy getting lost, not today at least."

"I do not get lost," Sabo protested, but there was no fight in it. He was too warm to snipe at Ace now. Even if Koala had roped him into believing, Sabo got lost on almost every island they went to. He did not get lost; he simply went exploring and didn't always check the time. Honestly, if they didn't want him to wander, they should try being more interesting. 

"Do too," Ace chuckled before cutting off Sabo's retort was a swift kiss to his cheek. Grinning as Sabo's cheeks immediately flushed under his stare. 

"Well, that's just not fair," Sabo grumbled, twisting in his seat until Ace was forced to rearrange his hold. But it gave them more of equal standing, and it allowed Sabo to prod Ace's nose. "Seriously, what is with you?"

"What, can't I be excited to give you my present?" Ace laughed, but Sabo caught the slight red that dusted his cheeks. 

"Oh?" Titling his head, Sabo did a quick scan of Ace's person, not seeing anything immediately out of place or anything that might conceal a present. "What did you get me?" 

Ace grinned, holding up his hands as the flush on his cheeks grew darker. Immediately, Sabo was suspicious. That look was never a good one; usually, it was Ace's I-think-I'm-about-to-get-in-trouble-so-time-to-look-as-cute-as-possible expression. But Ace was steadily not looking at him, and the blush was travelling further the more Sabo stared. 

"Ace? Am I about to hit you?" Sabo sighed, shaking his head in dread. Honestly, why did he like this doofus again? 

"Hopefully not," Ace muttered before he stood fluidly from the table. 

Blinking in surprise, Sabo wasn't entirely prepared when Ace offered him a hand. With a sheepish smile on his face, eyes shining and face burning, Ace tilted his head and said, "Come with me?" 

And how was Sabo ever supposed to refuse that?

With a sigh and a smile, Sabo took Ace's hand, allowing the other man to pull him up and back to his side. Honestly, the things he did for this dork. If only to keep that warmth in his bones as he allowed Ace to slip them through the crowded well-wishers. 

Several of his comrades had started up a drunken sing-a-long with the Strawhats, bolstered by that musician of Luffy's. And while there was a mix of talent and only a loose thread of melody, it set something giddy off inside him. Soon his shoulders were shaking as he tried to keep it in it, but one look from Ace let giggles slip freely from his lips. 

They spilt into the hallway in a tangle of limbs and laughter, high off of music and each other. Tugging him further down the hall, Ace seemed to _glow_. Happiness and contentment, and emotions that made the breath stick in Sabo's throat till he was staring like a moron. But he didn't care.

He felt too good to be worrying about appearances now. And Ace had never been one to judge him for a lapse in decorum. 

"Where are we going?" Sabo asked breathlessly, stumbling as Ace sped up, pulling him out and into the night. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms spun across his face, the night chill being kept at bay by the pure joy sizzling in their bones. Ace's laughter followed his question as they ran through the streets, silent footsteps falling in sync. Anticipation weighed heavy on his tongue whilst the thrill of an adventure forced his feet to go faster, to fly higher, to follow the wild boy as he had all those years ago. 

Time flew in the echo of their steps, pink blurred to luscious green, the roar of the party fading like a tiger given up its prey. 

They were free out here.

Running until streets gave way to grass, gave way to sand. Until the rush of waves washed over them, guiding them till they saw the ocean reaching far in front of them. An endless glittering expanse of rippling starlight and shimmering moonbeams. Utterly timeless and forever beautiful. 

Much like a certain person Sabo knew, squeezing down on the hand he still held. 

Chuckling, Ace slowed them down until they walked along the beach, kicking up sand that clung to their legs like glittering silver. The salt air filled Sabo lungs, cleansing his mind with every exhale until every little jitter that had plagued him throughout the day was finally at peace. With every breath, he let his haki unfurl, shapes and feelings bursting across his mind in gentle waves until he could see again. He was never going blind for another day, ever again. He would hold it over Dragon's head forever if he had to. It was just too stressful. 

And it meant missing the subtle glow that pulsed in time with Ace's heartbeat. The soft beat of golden sparks settled in Sabo's mind and allowed him to finally sink into reality. This was _real_. Ace was beside him, content joy and nervous excitement humming in time with his beating heart. 

And Sabo didn't think he'd ever go a day without his haki again if it meant keeping Ace _real_. He couldn't take another day where he questioned whether he'd see his best friend again. 

"You're thinking too hard again," Ace chided, chuckling at the look Sabo lent him. Idly swinging their hands together, he led them further along the beach, away from the docks and civilisation. Away from their friends but trusting that Sabo would let him know if something was happening over at the base. Always trusting in Sabo's abilities. 

"Sorry, I can't help it. Thinking is just what I do; you should try it sometime," Sabo chirped, grinning unrepentantly even as Ace elbowed his side. Dancing out of the way with a laugh, Sabo spun around, so he was facing Ace properly, walking backwards to keep him in his actual sight. Because no matter how good his Observation was, it still didn't capture the way Ace's grumbling failed to hide the warmth and laughter in his eyes. Or how his shoulders hunched from trying not to give in, bare stomach shaking as he suppressed his own mirth. Ace, devoid of all his masks and shackles, free and radiant in the quiet night around them. 

"Har har," Ace drawled, a reluctant grin to match his rolling eyes. "Honestly, it's a miracle the marines haven't arrested you for being too funny."

"That implies the marines have a sense of humour. Giving them a bit too much credit, don't cha think?" 

Ace snorted, shaking his head in disbelief and wonder. As much as he liked to protest Sabo's humour, Sabo knew Ace found it hilarious whenever he aimed it at other people. And Sabo would trash talk Akainu straight to his face if it kept Ace laughing. 

"Honestly, so cruel. Do you ever use that big brain of yours for anything else? Or is it just reserved for making the marines miserable?"

"What can I say; I'm good at multitasking," Sabo said with a shrug, smirking as he raked his eyes over Ace with a leer. Giggling as Ace's face immediately lit up in a furious blush. 

"Your mind is full of filth," Ace snapped, releasing Sabo's hand to cross his arms over his chest. Taking some of his warmth with him but never gone forever: Ace had always been too generous, and Sabo had always been too greedy. 

Latching onto his arm, Sabo pressed himself against Ace, slackening his muscles until he was draped against his side. Forcing those arms to hold him up again, surrounding him in that intoxicating heat that he never wanted to leave. 

"You _love_ my mind, don't lie," Sabo muttered against Ace's shoulder, preening as Ace shivered beneath his words. "Was that your plan? Get me out here alone to pick my mind away from all the others? I have to say, it would be a very _unique_ birthday present if that's the case, but you don't even have a bow in your hair. Minus points for presentation. Eight out of ten, final score."

"Dick," Ace chided softly, pressing a kiss against the crown of golden curls. "You're marking me before you even get your present, which isn't me before you start again, and you give me an eight?"

"Better than a zero which you will be getting if I don't get my present soon," Sabo pouted, pushing back until he was standing face to face with the other man. 

Wrapped around each other with the ocean at their backs, pressed so tightly together that Sabo could see the tiny flecks of gold in those otherwise silver eyes. Eyes that were taken over by nervousness but still held so much _love_ inside them. 

Fuck, he loved this man and thanked every star in the sky that Ace seemed to love him back. 

"So impatient," Ace chuckled, pressing their foreheads together as he took a steadying breath. "Do you deserve a present after all that?" 

"I can work for it if you really want me to?" Sabo suggested, a grin in his voice as he pressed a swift kiss to Ace's lips, lingering only for a second before he pulled away again. 

"Can you stop? For just a second?" Ace whined, holding Sabo steady as he tried to lean in for another kiss. "I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Why?" Sabo laughed, slipping his arms around Ace's neck, running his fingers through inky waves. "Do I need to be worried? You said I wouldn't need to hit you after this, but I really think I might have to."

"I really hope you don't," Ace snorted before taking another breath. Sabo cut him some slack, relaxing in his arms as Ace got his head together. Clearly, this present was something Ace put a lot of thought into. So, just this once, Sabo would play nice. 

"I know, our lives have turned out very differently from what we imagined they'd be as kids," Ace admitted softly, rubbing gentle circles into the fabric of Sabo's waistcoat. "I sail under a flag, not my own; I have a family beyond just you and Luffy. And you have an entire army at your command, off fighting nobles and the government and everything in between..." 

"Things are getting crazy again for you, and your birthday made me realise...I don't ever want to go through those twelve years again, thinking you were dead or that I couldn't keep my promises to you..."

"Ace..." Sabo frowned, tilting Ace's head back so he could look him in the eyes. But Ace shook his head, eyes pleading to let him finish. 

"Shush, I need to say this. I need you to _know,_ " He stressed, squeezing Sabo's waist. "Because I don't think I could take it if you died again without _knowing_ how much I love you. How, whenever the paper comes, Marco gives it to me first, just for any news that you're still alright. How Haruta poured everything they had into firming up our relationship with you guys just so I would have the peace of mind, knowing that we could be there for you if you need us."

Ace took another steadying breath, reaching up to pull Sabo's arms until he could clasp their hands together again. A shaky grin full of wonder and love broke against freckled cheeks, and Sabo felt the sting of tears at having such an expression aimed at him. 

He wanted to protest, tell Ace he wasn't worth that kind of devotion, this kind of sentiment, but his voice was stuck, and his heart was bursting. He had put his love through so much pain, but Ace was still there. Still loving and supporting him through everything. How could Sabo ever deserve someone like Ace? 

"I don't think you even realise just how much I love you," Ace shook his head, grin still firmly on his lips as he brought a hand up to cup Sabo's cheek, running his thumb soothingly under his right eye. "Sabo, you were the first person to ever look at me and see something worthwhile. You were my first friend before I even knew what that word meant. And I know, it won't matter how many more people I meet or experiences I have, because you were always gonna be the first thing I think of. When I see a treasure trove, I think of your hair and lazy days when you let me play with it because it's fun for me and feels good for you, don't even try to deny it. When I see the sky, I think of how it's your favourite colour and how we had a paint war when making our first pirate flag, and you got Lu and me in the mouth with the stuff. When we have a party, all I can think about was the night we met and didn't know each other, but it was still the best party I can remember." 

Ace pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, startling Sabo into realising he was crying. Heart overflowing until all he could do was shake in Ace's hold, surrounded by warmth as Ace poured liquid love into his very soul. 

"When I look at the ocean," Ace continued in a whisper, pressing their heads together once more. "I think of your eyes, and your spirit, and your heart. The sea used to mean freedom...but now it means _you_. When you fight for something, you put everything into it, and you're wild and feral and so fucking vicious it's like staring straight into a storm, knowing you're gonna be swallowed by it. And then, when it's time to patch up the lives that have been torn apart, you're so gentle and kind; you play with the kids to give their parents a break to breathe, and you help workers patch up homes just because you can be an extra pair of hands. You _give_ so much to so many people, and you still come back to me at the end of the day."

"When I look at the sea, all I can think of is seeing your boat on the horizon and having you beside me," Ace admitted, opening his eyes to stare straight into Sabo's. "So I can't let you go again, not without knowing how much I _love_ you. And how much it means to me that you'll come back."

Pulling back slightly, Ace reached into his pocket before bringing his closed fist back between them. Waiting patiently until Sabo shakily offered his own hand, allowing Ace to pour his gift into his trembling palm. 

A silver necklace pooled against his skin, glinting softly in the moonlight. And attached to that necklace was a ring, twinkling merrily through Sabo's tears. 

"Consider it a promise," Ace whispered, cupping his hands gently around Sabo's. Supportive and caring, never restricting or controlling, just like everything Ace did. "A promise that no matter where you go or what you do, I will always love you. And that you always have a home with me, whenever you need one." 

"You moron," Sabo choked, biting his lip as he tried to get his tears under control. Seriously, what was with Ace, springing this on him? The utter dick. "Don't go talking like I don't need you _every fucking day_." 

Ace blinked at him, confused for a few seconds before an indulgent smile softened his face. Eyes lighting up in tentative hope and mounting excitement. 

"It's not like it's an engagement ring or anything, just something to remind you of me when you're off winning wars and toppling corruption and being awesome, you know? So no pressure or anything, I know you probably can't get married even if you wanted to, not to say you do because hey, you've had bad experiences with marriage proposals, so this is definitely not what this is-"

Sabo pulled Ace into a kiss, cutting off the stream of words as he felt Ace melt into him. Honestly, what a dork. But he was Sabo's dork, and that thought sent a dizzying rush of happiness from his head to his toes. Deeping the kiss, Sabo tried to pour everything back; all the joy, the heart-aching love, the pure devotion that sang in his soul. His answer for when the words seemed too little. 

"Shut up," Sabo chuckled, finally pulling away to breathe. Leaving Ace blinking up at him, stunned silly with a grin on his face. "I know what a promise ring is, dork. So don't get all twisted trying to explain a misunderstanding that didn't happen." 

Pressing the necklace back into Ace's hands, Sabo gently untangled himself from his lover, turning so his back was to Ace's chest. Loosening his cravat and top buttons so he could pull his collar from where it was flush against his neck, Sabo pushed his loose curls up, baring the back of his neck for Ace in a clear invitation. And despite how calm Ace had appeared through his whole speech, his fingers trembled as he clasped the necklace's fastening closed. 

"...do you like it?"

Free from Ace's gaze, Sabo let his smile grow into something soft, cheeks burning as he watched the ring settle against his heart. Perfect for the promise it had been made with. 

"It's beautiful," Sabo admitted, lingering on the silver bands that joined together with two pearls at their ends, nestling a pale blue stone between them. "Where did you find it?"

"...I made it."

Spinning around, Sabo gaped at Ace, shock overriding his instinct to tease at the sight of fire licking Ace's ears. 

"Fossa helped," Ace clarified quickly, "And Blamenco. And Izo helped a bit with the design and advice for what stones I could use, but I tried to make it as best as I could."

"How?" Sabo spluttered, torn between staring at Ace and staring at the ring against his skin. Did this idiot really put that much thought into something like this? Ace had already proved his love with just the words alone! What else did he have to prove by doing all this? 

"Well, I took part of my old pipe and melted it down to combine with silver from the first treasure haul I found," Ace rambled, clearly oblivious to Sabo's internal meltdown. He was even checking things off on his fingers! "Then one of the pearls I've had since East Blue, found it whilst I was diving for crabs back home. The second one I actually got from Fishman Island, since I did a favour for Fukaboshi. Then I stole the aquamarine from this stuck up noble priss before I torched her house. Apparently, she had taken them from a family that she then had enslaved. They were a set of earrings and family heirlooms, and the little girl broke one off for me after I freed her family. Said they would bring me luck on the seas."

Seemingly cottoning on to Sabo's shock, Ace let out an embarrassed little chuckled, scratching his cheek as he shuffled his feet. 

"I figured you'd like it more if there were stories in it, rather than just any old ring you could buy a hundred of."

"You could have brought me a ring made of plastic from a garbage heap, and I still would have accepted it!" Sabo burst, smacking Ace's chest before pulling him into a frantic kiss. 

"Stupid." He gripped Ace's hair tighter, pressing heat and fierce love deep into his lips. 

"Moronic." Tears slipped down his cheek once more as Ace held him steady. 

"Idiot." Pulling back, Sabo stared into Ace's face, hiccuping slightly as he tried to get his breathing back under control. 

" _I love you so fucking much_!" 

"So...do I get a better score now?" Ace asked tentatively, laughing as Sabo smacked him again. Seeing as there was no haki in those fingers, Ace could only assume he was safe. 

"No," Sabo pouted, burying his face against Ace's neck so that he wouldn't see the blush across his cheeks. "You made me cry, you dick. Negative five."

"Oh, come on," Ace whined, jostling Sabo in an effort to get him to laugh. "What if I say pretty please? Can I pretty please get a better score? With a cherry on top?" 

"Hmmmm," Sabo dithered, hiding his grin as he squirmed away from Ace's teasing fingers. "Fine, negative four." 

"Saboooo," Ace grinned, finally hitting that spot on Sabo's ribs that made him squirm with laughter.

"Aaaaaace," Sabo mocked, wiggling out of Ace's hold with a mad kind of grin. Panting, flushed with joy and love, Sabo could barely contain himself. He wanted to dance around like an idiot, go tell Koala and show off this wonderful gift that Ace had given, shout it from the rooftops that he was so utterly in love he didn't know what to do with himself. But he also wanted to hoard it away like a secret, a private moment between the two of them, a promise made and accepted that bound them together even more firmly than before. He was just so _happy_. 

"Anything I can do to make the birthday boy improve my score?" Ace asked, unable to keep his own grin off his face as he reached out for Sabo's hand. Swinging it gently when Sabo reached back. 

"I can think of a few things," Sabo smirked, tugging on Ace's hand to lead him away from the beach. Raising his eyebrows until understanding burned across Ace's cheeks. 

"Fucking pervert," Ace grumbled, but none the less, he still followed Sabo's lead, heading back towards the base through the brilliant cherry blossoms. 

"You love it," Sabo retorted, giddy delight buoying his steps till it felt like he was floating. And at that moment, he let everything else slip away.

In this moment, there was no war to fight, to empires to topple or sycophants to slay. No pirates were waiting in eager anticipation to hear how he responded to Ace's question. There was no party to return to, no little brother to apologise to for ditching or to explain to when he asked why they were so red. 

There was nothing in the world but the two of them; a well-mannered jungle boy with a heart of gold and a feral noble run-away with a mind as quick as silver. 

And, pressing up against Ace's side, Sabo realised that nothing had ever sounded quite so perfect. 

...

"So when you make my engagement ring, what are you gonna use then?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Aquamarines - protection for sailors and meant to bring you luck whilst on the open water. They are also thought to provide courage and mental clarity.  
> Pearls- innocence and promises made in purity, as well as a symbol of protection against fire.


End file.
